Well That's Hollywood
by Twilight Saga 4ever and always
Summary: Bella is the new member of the hit tv show "roommates" she has to handle fame, moody player edward cullen, tanya, jealousy what more can there be? well stay tuned to find out. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE...AH
1. Welcome to the studio

**Summary**: A small town girl named Bella Swan has lived in forks for too long and is tired of it. Her dream is to do what she loves to do…act. So when a TV show is in need of a new main role character she sends an audition tape. After a few weeks she got news that she has been chosen to become the new member of the hit TV show "Roommates". When she gets there people are nice…but not everyone. Can she handle the TV show's main star moody and player, Edward Cullen, Tanya, fame, drama, and jealousy?

**Author's Note:** The TV show is going to be like the show "friends" because I love that show but it's not going to always be like the friends episodes. Also some parts might be similar to the show "Sonny with a chance" because I was in the living room the other night and my sister was watching the pilot and that's when this idea sort of hit me. Oh and throughout the story when someone is reading an article or I have an author's note it will be written in bold. When someone is acting in a show or movie it will be in italics. When a character reads a text from there phone and are sending back and forward it will be in bold and italics.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to twilight Stephanie Meyer does nor do I own anything that has to do with the show "Friends" or "Sonny with a chance".

* * *

BPOV

I cannot believe that this is actually happening to me. I'm actually going to be on the TV show "Roommates". I love that show it's so funny and dramatic all at the same time. All I have to do is get on that plane and goodbye Forks and hello Hollywood.

"Well Bells I guess this is it" Charlie said

"Yeah…I'm going miss you and try not to burn the house down while I'm gone"

"I'll try" he chuckled

Charlie gave me a hug, I grabbed my bags, and I boarded the plane. I can tell this is going to be the start of a great and unforgettable adventure and nothing can stand in my way. I found a window seat and sat down.

"Would you like something to drink miss?" A lady asked me with a food and water cart with her

"Oh, no thank you" I said as the lady walked off

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

"Um…yes do I know you?"

"It's me Jacob…Jacob Black"

I tried to remember if I knew anyone named Jacob Black and then it hit me. "Oh your Billy's son right we used to make mud pies when we were little" I chuckled

He smiled "Yea that's right"

"Oh sit down, sit down I need someone to talk to for these few hours"

"Great cuz I was looking for a place to sit anyway…thank you"

"No problem…so how have you been?"

"I've been good actually and you?"

"I'm great"

"So I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Why" I asked puzzled

"Because you're going to be starring in the show "Roommates, am I right?"

"Yes, yes I am…how did you know?"

"Bella it's in all the magazines…do you want to see one?"

"Yea definitely" I wanted to see what Hollywood has said about me already. I guess I was to caught up packing and being excited that I didn't figure it would be in the magazines. Then again I don't read magazines to begin with.

"Here you go"

"Wait so where are you heading to?"

"Well it just so happens that I too am going to be in a TV show. As a matter of fact it's the runner up to "Roommates""

"Oh you're going to be on that TV show called "Wolves", right?" **(AN: I know it's convenient that he's on a show called wolves but it's all I could think of bare with me)**

"Yea, I am I'm so excited"

"So what's the show about…I never really got to see it?"

"Basically its about this group of FBI agents called "wolves" and they have different scenario's of cases to uncover, people to save, oh and the best part is it has a lot of action"

"Wow, I'm already hooked I'll have to check it out"

"Great and to make it even I'll watch your show"

I laughed and shook his hand "You've got a deal"

"Are you going to look at the magazine now?"

"Oh yea I forgot about that…but I don't want to be rude and you not have anyone to talk to"

He laughed "It's okay Bella I brought more than one magazine with me"

"Okay" I flipped through the magazine to find the page where it talks about the show. Ah ha here it is:

**The hit TV show "Roommates" has kicked off one of their members Lauren Mallory off the show. She has notified that it was because she wanted to quit and do just movies rather than a show and playing the same character all the time. Well who can replace Lauren Mallory you may ask. Well Bella Swan can! Bella Swan is a small town girl form Forks and will be joining the cast for a six month trial to see if the audience will enjoy her character. If the audience likes her character after the six months then it looks like "Roommates" will have an official new star. Can small town girl Bella Swan handle the pressure? Will all the cast mates like her? Who Knows? All we know is that the show will be ending with Bella Swan's big entrance as she will play Rosalie Hale's (Samantha on the show) cousin who will be visiting New York for six months. Will her character be romantically involved with a character? I guess will all just have to stay tuned to find out.**

Wow Hollywood sure does know how to make a girl feel pressured. Well I might as well read something else in here since Jake seems to be busy in his magazine. As I was flipping through the pages I saw a picture of Edward Cullen with a girl and his arm around her coming out of a night club. Well I guess I might as well get to know my cast members I guess. The article said:

**TV show heartthrob player, 22, Edward Cullen was spotted a week ago with a lady coming out of a night club. Edward Cullen was never seen with her after that week. Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali both stars of the TV show "Roommates" were dating for a year and then broke up. Insiders say 'the two keep there distance and only associate together when there at work other than that they do not talk to each other'. Ever since their break up Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali are seen with different people every week. Is this the only way the two know how to handle a break up? Will they ever stop and have a serious relationship? Will someone ever have a long term relationship with Edward Cullen? Only time will tell.**

I feel bad for the guy. Reporters make him seem like this jerk but maybe he's not really like that. I bet he's a nice person and just needs a break. Well I'll know for sure when I get there I guess.

"So did you enjoy the magazine article" Jake asked

"Yea, I did but now I feel more pressure" I laughed

"You'll be fine I know it" he said smiling and patting my hand

"So how old are you now Jacob?"

"I'm 21 now and you?"

"I just turned 22"

Jacob and I went on and on with questions and then as soon as we knew it we were in Hollywood. We got off the plane and into the pick up area they had. Jacob and I traded cell phone numbers so we can keep in touch and he had to leave because the people from the show were there to pick him up. Now all I had to do was look for a sign that said Bella Swan on it as I was told. I kept looking until I finally saw I sign that said Bella Swan. I walked up to it to find a tall man that seems to be in his 30's.

"Hello Ms. Swan right this way" He said leading me to a huge limo. I could definitely get use to this.

We got in the car and that's when we started to talk.

"I'm Aro Volterra I'm the creator and director of "Roommate""

"It's very nice to meet you"

"Are you excited to join our family?"

"Yes absolutely"

"Well I inform you about your living arrangements and so on and so forth"

"Okay…shoot"

"Well you will be sharing a dressing room with Rosalie Hale she has kindly offered you to share her dressing room until one is made for you if the audience enjoys your character. You will have your own room of course for you to sleep in, read the scripts, and to just have a place to stay. One of the benefits of working here is that we offer our stars a place where they can stay unless they prefer to stay somewhere else.

"That's great…um where are the rooms going to be?"

"There located right behind the studio don't worry will have someone show you where everything is. I have informed the cast to help you with all the details on how to handle the public, paparazzi's, going to clubs, etc. Also your fashion designer is Alice Cullen who also happens to be Rosalie's designer. Any questions?"

"Not really except…is Alice all of the main star's designer because you didn't mention Tanya and—"

"Well Tanya prefers a different designer and her own dressing room so we gave her what she wanted to avoid any…diva tantrums shall I say"

"Oh" the car pulled to a stop and we got out

"Welcome to the studio Ms. Swan…David make sure Ms. Swan's luggage is taking to her room"

"Yes Sir" said a tall buff guy answered carrying away my luggage

"Shall we go inside" Mr. Volterra asked

"Yea" I said excited as we walked into the room I had my breath taken away. It was a huge studio with lights, camera's, and more. Also the stage where all the cast has been and soon will I.

"Wow" was all I could say

"Come with me Ms. Swan" as I followed him we ended up in a room that was like three master bedrooms put together. It had props that I have seen from previous episodes.

"This is where the cast as well as you will be hanging out. This is where they do there talking and hanging out and it is our prop house"

"This is amazing" suddenly people began to come in and I knew who they were they were my cast members.

"Hello kids this is Bella Swan"

"Hello Bella it's so glad to finally meet you we are going to have so much fun shopping" I had a feeling this one was Alice because I didn't know who she was unlike the cast members whose names I know by heart.

"It's nice to meet you Alice, right?"

"That's my name" she said proudly

"Hello Bella it's nice to meet you I'm—"

"Rosalie…it's a pleasure meeting you"

"What's up, I'm Emmett" he grabbed my hand and kissed it "but you knew that" he said trying to act funny but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi I'm Jasper I'm so happy you could be part of the show"

"Thank you I'm glad to be here" wow they are all very nice people.

Then I noticed Tanya she didn't say anything so I decided to introduce myself "Hi I'm Bella it's nice to finally meet you Tanya" I held out my hand for a shake. She just looked at my hand with disgust and walked away out of the room. I took back my hand slowly.

"Don't worry about here she's just jealous because your character is going to be Edward's romantic relationship" Emmett said

"Well it's not like is real"

"Ha, to Tanya everything is real I mean the women convinced herself that her hair was originally strawberry blonde when she got it done…OW" Rosalie hit Emmett in the stomach and I had to laugh. Just then a tall, green eyed, reddish brown haired guy walked through and I knew who it was…Edward. He walked right past me, went to the couch, and turned on the TV.

"Hey Edward how about try to be a gentleman and say hi to our new cast member" Alice said

He never turned away from the TV and just said "Hi".

Alice and Rosalie took my hand and we went out of the lounge

"You will have to excuse Edward he's been a little moody now a days"

"It's okay…um where are we going?"

"We are going to show you your room and then we are going to get you ready for your first night out on the town"

All of them are really great and nice people. The only ones that seem to have a problem with me are Tanya and Edward. I have a feeling this is going to be a long six months.

* * *

**Well I hope you like this first chapter I really like this story and have a whole lot of ideas of what is going to happen. So please review and I'll post the second chapter as soon as I can the second chapter is where its going to get good.=)=)=) PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	2. The 411

**Authors Note:**** I hope you like this second chapter hopefully you like it so enjoy. Also probably the next chapter will be in Edwards POV.**

**Disclaimer:**** Again I don't own anything twilight. **

* * *

BPOV

Alice, Rosalie and I finally made it to my door. I was so excited to see how my room will look. They brought out a key and unlocked the door. As soon as they turned on the lights and I was in awe. My room was almost as big as the hangout room. It was a big room…well for me that is. I have always had a small room when living with my mom and Charlie. This room was perfect as soon as you walk in there is the room there is the living room, then a little to the left there is the bedroom. There was a hallway so I decided to walk and see what it leads to. As soon as I reached the end of the hallway to the right was a big kitchen.

"Sooo…do you like it" Rosalie asked as her and Alice came into the kitchen

"Yea its amazing…I have never had a room this big before"

"Well now that you have seen your room it's off to my room and get you ready for tonight" Alice said while grabbing my arm once again. All three of us headed down the hallway to her room which was only a few feet down the hall. When Alice lead me into my room it was like mine except…pink.

"Wow Alice, you sure like pink"

"Yes I do it's the only color that truly expresses me"

"Oh"

"Okay Bella sit here and we will get started"

I sat on a pink fuzzy chair with a big mirror in front of it with a lot of light bulbs.

"So what exactly are you guys going to do?"

"Well I will be handling your make- up and Rose will be doing your hair"

There was a lot of silence while they were working on me so I decided to break it. "Alice, Rosalie I just want to thank you for welcoming me with open arms"

"No problem Bella and please you can call me Rose…all of my best friends do"

"And you can call me Ali if you want that's what my best buds call me as well"

"Okay…I just…did I do something wrong to upset Tanya and Edward?"

They both looked at each other and then back to working on me then Alice spoke up.

"Don't worry too much about Edward like I said he's been really moody lately the only time he lightens up is when he has to be in front of the camera or when we are rehearsing. It's not that he hates you it's just with the tabloids he has been trying to keep up this bad boy in Hollywood image. As soon as we knew it he began to actually become the bad boy non stop."

"So is it true it started right after the break up between him and Tanya?"

"Yea, Tanya broke up with him and he became an emotional wreck and then that's when bad boy Edward came into to town leaving the kind, generous, fun loving guy behind" Rosalie stated

"Now about Tanya….I don't know what to say about her except watch your back" Alice said

"Why?"

"Well let's just say before you came and we all got the news that you were our new cast mate she…well…"

"Go on"

"She got your picture and got so mad that she started to throw darts at it"

I took a huge gulp "She hates me that much….but I didn't even do anything"

Rosalie stepped into the conversation "Don't worry Bella she did that to my picture and I just had to set her straight that would merely just kick her ass and would have no problem having the media seeing her ass being whooped" she said proudly

I began to laugh so hard "Bella stop laughing the eyeliner almost stabbed your eye"

"Ooops sorry" I stopped laughing but I couldn't help it the way Rosalie said that with so much pride and no hesitation.

"We are almost done Bella" and soon they were they told me to go get dressed in my room and they will meet me in the hang out room in fifteen minutes. As soon as they left I went to my room to find a beautiful blue dress and silver shoes. I quickly yet carefully put my dress on. I put my shoes on and it had already been around fifteen minutes so I headed toward the hang out room. As I opened the door I saw Alice and Rosalie and they looked wonderful. Alice wore a pink dress and Rosalie wore a red dress. I really liked there dresses they were so pretty.

"There you are Bella…I knew that dress would look fantastic on you" Alice said taking pride in the dress she picked out for me.

"Thank you Alice you and Rose look really pretty"

"As do you Bella don't sell yourself too short"

"Thanks…I'm so excited it's my first Hollywood party and my first time looking like this and wearing a beautiful dress like this"

They both laughed and Alice said "Well you better get use to it because this is the first party of many"

As we made our way out of the building we headed into a limo and inside were Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey Bells" Emmett said

"Hey Emmett…Hey Jasper"

"Hey Bella"

We were all settled in the limo and we were off. It was a big limo bigger than the one I was in earlier.

"So Bells this is your first Hollywood party, huh?" Emmett asked

"Yea it is…any advice?"

"Ummm…just handle it like a regular party…you know how to do that surely, right?"

I just looked down and played with my hands as the limo became dead silent

Jasper finally spoke "You've never been to a real party before have you Bella?"

"No…I haven't" I said ashamed

"Don't worry about it this is something that's going to change here and now we will be with you every step of the way and teach you the ropes. There's really nothing to it." Alice said trying to cheer me up

"Thanks you guys…you're the best friends I have ever had"

"I feel a group hug coming on" Emmett said pretending to fake cry

I laughed and before I knew it everyone scooted towards me and we all shared a group hug.

After a few minutes they all began explaining how the paparazzi will be there and for right now just wave hi and keep walking to I reached the entrance of the club. This is a good idea since I don't really know how to handle the paparazzi right now.

"So where's 'Bad boy Cullen'" Rose asked

"I called him on his cell and he said he's already at the club" Jasper responded

"He always has to get there before anyone else doesn't he?" Alice asked rhetorically

"Let's hope for once he doesn't get drunk tonight" Rose said

"Yea like that's going to happen" Emmett retorted

"So what's this party about?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Well it's to welcome you into our show" Jasper explained

"Wow…all of this for me?"

"Well it's not everyday we get a new cast member" Emmett added in

"Plus Aro wanted to give you a welcome party" Rose added

"That's really nice of him"

Suddenly the limo came to a stop and I knew we arrived to the party. I was already getting nervous. I mean it's my first party ever and I don't really know how to act or what to do especially because it's a Hollywood party. I just have to remember that my cast mates are going to be with me so I should just relax.

"Oh Bella before I forget since I'm your designer tomorrow were going to get you fitted for some new clothes"

"Oh…okay"

"Here we go" Alice said very energetically

I took a deep breath and when I got out of the limo I was brought face to face with a bunch of flashes and a lot of questions. Oh boy!

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. Hopefully Edward will be nice…or not. Also maybe he wont be drunk…or not. Who knows? Maybe Tanya won't be so rude to Bella…..okay we all know that won't happen but it was worth a shot…Anyways PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!!!=)=)=)**


	3. Friends

**AN: Thank you for those who have reviewed so far that means a lot to me as well as those who have favorited me or the story it means so much to me and THANK YOU! Well let' see what is in store for Bella.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella what's it like being the new member?"

Bella, how are you coping with Hollywood?"

"Bella what are your plans for this evening?"

"Bella do you have a crush on any cast member?"

"Bella are you and Edward Cullen an item?"

All of the paparazzi were screaming my name a dozen times as well as screaming their questions. I wanted to answer them but for right now I might say the wrong thing so I just stood quiet like my friends said as they lead me inside to the party.

"Well that was something I have never experienced my whole life" I said

"Well hate to break it to you honey but there is going to be much more of that trust me" Rosalie said

"Great" I said sarcastically as I took a look at the club I noticed that there were a lot and I mean a lot of people. The room was full of a lot of lights, a disco ball, loud music, people dancing, and people drinking. It just blew my mind away.

"Soooo…what do you think?" Alice asked

"It's absolutely amazing and it looks like it's going to be the best first party I ever had"

Alice and Rosalie laughed "C'mon lets go get you upstage"

I panicked "Uh…what do you mean upstage?" I asked while being dragged toward the stage.

"Bella you are the reason for this party tonight you have to say hi" Alice said

I was already close to the stage "No you guys I'm to shy right now…no"

Rosalie looked at me "Bella are you serious? You're not nervous to act but your nervous to speak to a crowd?"

"Well it's different I mean I act and know what to say and right now I don't have a script nor do I know what to say"

"Well too bad" Alice said and suddenly before I knew it we were on stage, in the center with a spotlight, and all eyes on Alice and I. Oh Boy!

Alice started to talk "Hello and Good evening everyone…thank you for coming tonight to celebrate our newest member Bella Swan now Bella has something to say" and with that she gave me the microphone and left the stage. I panicked…it was silent and eyes were all on me.

"Ummm…hi I'm Bella Swan as you already know…and I want to thank all of you for coming tonight I am truly grateful" I finally was getting calm and use to being up here " This is my first party ever…not just in Hollywood but I mean it's my very first and I feel so lucky and privileged to have my first party be with all of you amazing actors and actresses that I have grown up watching or are still watching for that fact so I hope you have a great evening and thank you" as soon as I finished there was a huge round of applause that made it seem like the whole room was shaking. I came down off the stage to be met by Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella you did great everyone loved you" Alice said

"That was really brave of you admitting that it was your first party ever Bella" Rosalie said

"Thank you but I think I need to sit down all of this is all too much for me I think" I aid chuckling as well as Alice and Rosalie. We headed for the table which was joined with all of my cast mates even Tanya and Edward. We all sat down and began to talk.

"That was a nice speech Bells" Emmett said

"Thank you though it was frightening for a little while"

"It's okay you will get use to it eventually" Jasper noted

"Ugh!" Tanya huffed and left towards the bar

"What's her problem…again?" Rose asked

Jasper spoke "Word is she didn't want to be here but she was forced to come by Aro"

"Oh" was all Rose said

"Oooo my song is on Rose dance with me" Emmett said taking Rosalie's hand and dragging her to the dance floor. Jasper did the same with Alice leaving me alone with…Edward. I just sat back enjoying watching my friends dance. I noticed Edward scooted right next to me and it felt a little awkward but then again it felt…comfortable.'

"So you don't like to dance" I asked Edward trying to break the silence

He chuckled "No I do but I don't feel like dancing right now plus he one girl I want to dance with doesn't look like she's in the mood for dancing"

I bet he meant Tanya because she looks like she is having a bad day and all she is doing is sitting by the bar drinking.

"What about you?" he asked

"I'm not a really big fan of dancing nor can I do it" I said

He just looked at me and it looked like he was up to mischief "Well maybe all you need is a tutor" and with that he got up in front of me and held out his hand.

"Uh…no thanks"

"Oh c'mon"

I nodded my head no

"I promise I wont let you fall and if it makes you feel better we can dance right here by the table"

I don't know why but I actually believed what he said he sounded very sincere and not his rude and angry self. So I took his hand.

"Okay ladies we are going to slow things down a bit" the dj said and he put on a slow song.

Edward held my right hand with his left hand while he put my left hand on his shoulder while his other hand wrapped around my waist. After a while I kind of got the hang of it and we were dancing real smoothly.

"See it's not that bad" he said

"Yea I could get use to dancing" I looked down and then looked up at his green piercing eyes "I thought you said you didn't want to dance because the girl you wanted to dance with didn't look like she was in the mood" I noted

He laughed "Well I didn't until I decided that I might as well ask her to dance anyway"

It took me a while to realize that he meant me. Why would he be interested in me? I shouldn't be interested in him he's a player and I'll only get hurt. I stopped dancing and went back to the table knowing Edward was right behind me following me. I sat down and he sat right beside me.

"Bella" I didn't look at him "Bella please look at me" then I don't know why but I looked at him and he looked like he was in pain. "I don't know why your mad at me…tell me what I did"

"I just don't get you I mean one minute you're the rude, cocky, drunk Edward Cullen and the next you're the nice, sensitive, loving Edward Cullen. I mean you were rude to me today when I first got here and now you were trying to make a move on me."

"I'm sorry Bella it's just…I want to get to know you…you seem like a really nice girl and—"

"Edward that's all you had to say you didn't have to make a move on me just to try to get to know me. There are other ways to get to know a girl then flirt with them, get drunk, and get intimate with them you know" I said trying to make him laugh but he didn't.

"I know…I'm just so use to doing that…it's become something uncontrollable and I just get use to treating girls that way…except Alice and Rose"

"Well you can stop if you truly want to you know…it started with Tanya breaking up with you didn't it?"

"Look I'm sorry but I don't want to really talk about this right now especially here" he said

"Okay well tell me whenever you're ready and know that I'm here when you need me because that's what friends do"

He smiled "Thank you" he said and gave me hug and I hugged him back. He really is a nice guy and I guess people just don't see that. I saw a different side of Edward tonight and I wanted everyone to know that the old Edward is still here.

* * *

**Bella and Edward are friends YEAH!!!...maybe they could be more…who knows?...well I hope you like it and please review THANK YOU!!!=)=)=)**


	4. Awkward

**An: Well like I said in my profile I wasn't able to go on the computer because of my grades but now I can also I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far thank you so much so I hope you like this next chapter=)=)=)**

* * *

BPOV

After the party had ended we all got back in the limo except for Tanya and Edward they went in separate vehicles. The party overall was fantastic and definitely the best first party.

"Thank you guys so much this was a fun night" I said as everyone was seated

"No problem" they all said

As we were on our way back to the studio Alice asked me "So Bella we saw you and Edward talking…what happened? Was he a jerk? Do we have to hurt him?"

"Calm down Alice…but no he wasn't a complete jerk he's actually a nice guy and I think the old Edward you guys know and love is still here somewhere"

"Well I hope your right because we all miss him" Rosalie said

After a while we arrived back at the studio and headed towards our rooms. I said goodnight to everyone and closed my door. I got my pajamas that Alice had picked out for me and got into bed. This has sure been one crazy and eventful evening and with that noted I went to sleep.

* * *

I got up early today because it was the day that we have rehearsals for the last episode of the season. I'm so excited it's my first rehearsal of many…I hope. I got dressed and headed towards the hangout room because Rose said that's where they usually hang before going to rehearse. When I got there everyone was there including Edward and Tanya. I headed towards Alice and Rose.

"Good morning guys"

"Good morning" they said in unison

"So how does this usually work…the whole rehearsal thing"

"Well we wait until it's time to go to the set practice our lines run through a million times till its perfect and then the next day is Showtime."Rose explained

"Wow that doesn't give us enough time to truly make sure we do it right" I noted

"Well we usually have about a week to rehearse but since we had to go through the whole process of looking for another temporary cast mate we didn't exactly have time"

"Oh…okay"

"You found the script that we left you on your table right?"

"Yea I was looking through it while getting ready and stuff"

"Bella you are going to love your costumes they are amazing" Alice said

I laughed then I went down to go say good morning to Edward since he's just sitting there all alone.

"Good Morning Edward"

He looked at me and said "Hi"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just…trying to memorize this script that's all"

I didn't believe that was the truth but I didn't want to press the question any further. I just got Edward to agree to be my friend I'm not going to mess that up because the last thing I need is an enemy.

Edward looked at me and said "Look I wanted to thank you for being there last night and actually saying what was on your mind on how I was acting. Other girls I have been with never really say much to me. There mainly with me for the fame"

"So why do you date them?"

"Well when I begin to date a girl I usually think we could actually have a relationship but then I find out that they are more focused on the fame rather than me."

"So then why do you…you know..."

"Get intimate with them? Ha! You really need to stop reading all those magazines. I have never slept with anyone of those girls I have been with…other than…" he looked over to where Tanya was sitting where she was reading her script as well.

"Oh" I didn't need to say anymore I knew the only person he had ever slept with was Tanya.

"Wow" Edward said

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…gosh…you're so easy to talk to you know that"

"Ummm…Is that good or bad?" I asked

"It's good…I finally can get most of that off my chest instead of keeping it bottled up inside"

"I feel honored that you are willing to be open to me as much as befriending me"

"Well it normally doesn't happen usually I seclude myself to a few people to be friends with for example I wasn't friends with Lauren Mallory"

"Oh…well thanks for sharing that with me" I laughed as well as him

A knock came at the door and in came Aro "Okay ladies and gentlemen it's time for rehearsal so let's go". Everyone got up from where they were and headed out.

"You go ahead Bella I'll meet you up there" Edward said

"Okay" I headed out the door and caught up with Alice and Rose "Hey guys"

"So how was yet another conversation with Edward, huh?" Rose asked

"We just talked you know just being friends"

"Mhmmmm…sure" Alice said

"Whoa please tell me that you're not implying that me and Edward like each other"

"Rose did we say that I don't think we did right?"

"Nope we sure didn't Alice" they both began to giggle

"Okay that's enough you guys there is nothing going on with me and Edward besides friendship…besides Edward isn't my type"

"Oh really then do tell us what is your 'type' Bella" Alice asked with a smug smile

"Well…ummm….I don't know all I know is that it would never work between us we are two completely different people"

"Well you know what they say…opposites attract" Rose said

"Okay enough seriously please the last thing I need is rumors starting"

"Okay okay we'll stop" Alice said

"C'mon Bells we have to go and get our costumes on" Rose said grabbing my arm into the dressing room that we both shared.

* * *

We have been rehearsing this episode over and over. We have practiced it so much that I know not only mine but everyone else's lines…which is a good thing I guess. We had already practiced enough of the parts I'm in we were told so they are just practicing the scenes in the beginning of the episode so I'm just watching everyone else. I finally found out how my character was going to come into the show. Since Tanya and Jasper's characters are together and Emmett and Rose's characters are together they said that it may be possible that my character and Edward's character may be romantically involved as well. When Aro said that Tanya had given me this nasty look. I really hope that it won't happen I mean Edward is great and all but I don't want Tanya nor the press to have any reason to question my feelings for Edward…which there are none…I think.

"Okay Thank you for practicing really hard today guys go get some rest and I will see you tomorrow night for the show" Aro said

"C'mon bells let me get out of these clothes and we can go have fun" Rose said

"Okay I'll wait for you in the hangout room"

"Okay"

I headed towards the hangout room when I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in the hallway "Hey guys where are you going?"

"Oh were going to go downstairs to go watch a movie in the movie theater" Jasper said

"You can come if you want Bella" Alice told me

"Ummm…well I'll ask Rose because I told her I would wait for her in the hangout room"

"Okay well when my baby comes out you tell her that her teddy bear wants you and her to hang in theatre" Emmett said

I laughed "Okay I will…see you guys in a few" They all went in the elevator…wait…they have a movie theater? Jeez is there anything these people don't have in this studio? I opened the door to the hangout room to find Edward there.

"Oh hey" he said

"Hey what are you doing here aren't you going to the theater"

"I haven't decided yet"

I headed towards the couch and sat down

"Mind if I join you" he asked

"No, of course not" he sat down next to me

"So I don't get it…if you all have a TV up here in this room and in each of your rooms why not watch a movie here or in the room?"

Edward laughed "Well one day Emmett watched a movie that became his favorite in the movie theatre but could hardly watch it because everyone around him was asking for autographs and pictures. So when he got back he told Aro about it and they installed our own movie theater. That way it's peaceful and we can get the full movie theater affect."

"Wow…I guess that is a good excuse"

Edward tuned a little so that his whole body faced me and I did the same.

"By the way you did a good job in rehearsal today…your acting is really good and it will get you far in this business you know"

"Wow…thank you…I like your acting too it's really good"

"Thanks" he smiled then before I knew it he was leaning into to me and I noticed that I too was leaning in. Both of our lips were inches apart.

"Thanks for waiting for me Bella!" Rosalie said

Edward and I moved away from each other hopefully she didn't notice what we _almost_ did.

We put ourselves to look like nothing had happened. "Ummm, no problem,"

"Oh hey Edward"

"Hey Rose" he smiled

"Everyone is downstairs in the theater rose and Emmett told me to tell you that your teddy bear wants you and I both down there."

Rosalie laughed "Okay okay let's go Bells"

"Okay" I said walking fast towards the door

Then Rose asked "Are you coming Edward?"

"Uh…maybe in a little bit"

"Okay we'll see you later"

Rose closed the door and we walked to the elevator.

"What was happened when I walked in Bella? You and Edward acted as if you committed a crime"

The Elevator opened and she pushed the button to go down. "Nothing nothing at all" I hope Edward doesn't come because if he does this is going to be a very awkward night.

**Ooooooo Edward and Bella almost kissed….DANG! Rosalie for coming at the wrong time jk lol…Well hopefully it won't be awkward for Bella….I Hope you guys liked this chapter…I tried to put a little forwardness into the chapter…So please REVIEW PLEASE!!!=)=)=)**


	5. The Movie Theater

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my stories for a while but I've just been so busy with the end of school and now I can finally work on my stories…before I continue I would just like to thank everyone for liking this story it means a lot to me**** Well without further ado…**

**BPOV**

Wow….This is amazing! I looked around the movie theater that was now also mine and was in awe. I've never seen anything like it.

"Hey Rose, Bella, glad you two could finally make it!" Alice said with joy

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked

"We're going to watch Avatar!" Emmett said joyously

We laughed at Emmett's expression as he looked like a child who just got the best Christmas present a child could want.

"Well hurry up and put the movie in Emmett for goodness sakes" Rosalie demanded

"Okay okay jeez" Emmett said while heading toward the dvd player

We all began to get seated and I have to admit these seats are really comfortable. As the movie was about ten minutes into the itself we all turned as a fraction of light came in. It was Edward coming in as he whispered sorry to all of us. Everyone just turned they're heads away and gazed they're eyes back onto the screen. While I kept staring at Edward as he approached the empty seat that was right next to me…..of course. I thought as I rolled my eyes. Could he make this anymore uncomfortable! I could feel his eyes on me and I just wanted to go back to my room. But I really wanted to see this movie for one thing and I was here first.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey" I whispered back

"Look about what happened back there I—"

"Edward I don't want to talk about that and especially not right now because honestly I'm not even sure I wanted to…" I pointed to my lips

He laughed "what kiss?" he noted giving a cocky grin

"Shhh!"

"Oh relax there all to into the movie to hear us"

"Well in any case yes that's what I meant because I barley know you and if I were to ever kiss you or anybody for that matter I would want it to be meaningful and not just for the sake of doing it"

He just kept looking at me "I guess I see your point"

"Well I hope so"

I turned my attention back to the movie and I had no idea what the hell was going on…ugh! Freaking Edward! After a while I kind of got the hang o what was happening and Edward still hasn't said another word to me.

"Now that was an amazing movie" Emmett said as we were all walking back to our rooms

"Yea it was pretty good" Jasper said

"Well now I know why it made so much money" Alice said

"I only hope to be in a major motion picture like that someday" Rosalie said

Edward laughed "Good luck with that Rose"

"What do you mean by that" Rose said with a hint of madness in her voice

"Nothing it's just that those kind of movies and fame like that don't happen to every celebrity so I'm just saying don't get your hopes high"

"Since when were you so concerned about our feelings Edward?" Rosalie said and none of us not really noticing any anger just curiosity.

"I've always been concerned for all of your feelings" Edward said in a serious tone

Everyone laughed "Yeah right" Emmett said

"Whatever" Edward said

We finally reached all of our rooms "Well goodnight everyone" Jasper said

In unison we said "Night" Everyone opened and went inside they're rooms. I was about to open and close my door until I heard "Bella, hold on"

I peeked out of my door to see who it was and of course…Edward.

"What?" I asked a little irritated

"I just really wanted you to know that I'm sorry for being like that at the movie theater but it's just—"

"You know you sure apologize to me a lot maybe you should try doing that to the rest of your friends that you're always being a total asshole to all the fucking time…goodnight!" and with that I slammed my door and went straight to bed.

I woke up, got dressed and went down stairs to the hangout room before we rehearse and what not. In a way I feel bad for cussing to Edward but I was tired from the whole day. Then when he kept apologizing it made me just ticked off. I shouldn't feel bad because he's a real asshole to his friends and they're my friends as well and I don't like anyone treating them like shit. I opened the door to the hangout room to find everyone there even Tanya.

"Good morning Everyone" I said

"Good Morning" everyone said except Tanya and Edward…figures.

I walked to the couch where Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked

"We're just talking about the new restaurant that opened a few blocks away from here…it's suppose to be the best and we were all thinking that we should go tonight want to come?" Alice asked

"Ummm sure…I have nothing else to do tonight"

"Great" Alice said

I just sat back watching them talk and eventually didn't listen to their conversation anymore and began reading the script again. _Buzz buzz buzz! _I grabbed my phone to check who was calling…Jake!

"Hey Jake what's up?'

'Hey Bells I was just calling to see if you wanted to come hang with me on the set of "Wolves" since I'm not doing much right now…did you want to come over?"

"Ummm…yea sure I'm not doing much either I'll be right over"

"Awesome…okay see you then"

"Bye Jake"

I looked up to find everyone staring at me

"What?" I asked

"Who was that?" Rose asked

"Oh it was my friend Jake he's and actor and he asked me to come hang out with him on his set"

"Oh…well what show is he from"

"Wolves"

"What!" everyone screamed

"How could you go to that…that…possessed place?" Emmett asked  
"Oh calm down Emmett….what's so bad about their set?" I asked

"It's not their set it's them...we don't associate with them because they always prank us then we prank them back and then start publicity shit and its only gotten worse throughout the years"Emmett said

"Well don't you guys think you should just stop and try to be nice to them or oh I don't know…be the bigger person"

They all looked at each other "Nah" they said in unison

"Well feud or no feud I'm going to visit Jake so see you guys later"

"Don't do it Bella!" Emmett screamed "They'll eat you alive!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of there this whole feud thing is ridiculous and it doesn't matter because Jake and I are good friends and would never take part in this stupid feud.


End file.
